In the wake of increasing levels of function integration in semiconductor devices, the need to dissipate heat generated in the semiconductor devices more efficiently is pressing. At the same time, there is a demand to improve reliability, reduce size, and to decrease manufacturing costs. Many of the objectives can be met by improving the way in which semiconductor chips are packaged.